


Recibiendo Amor

by Sheisakillerqueen



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Pegging, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisakillerqueen/pseuds/Sheisakillerqueen
Summary: "recibir amor? " eso era algo que Ramón jamas habia pensado pero en una noche de amor y union de cuerpo y alma, que su novia fuese quien le diera amor fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Kudos: 2





	Recibiendo Amor

**Author's Note:**

> >>Broppy<<  
> >>Poppy activa y Ramón Pasivo<<<
> 
> >>Smut<<
> 
> >>este One-shot es un Collab que e hecho con @candelalapendeja-<<

Ahi estaba la reina del Pop com su pareja junto con ella, las prendas de vestir de ambos estaban ahi en el suelo, desprendidas y tiradas, Estaban entre la oscuridad de la habitación, siendo una linterna su unica iluminación. 

—¡Mngh!,¡R-ramon!.–Poppy exclamo su nombre muy exitada, enterrando su rostro entre su cuello y hombro.–s-si...p-por favor no pares…

Los sonidos de placer que rozaban de los labios de la rosada eran eco en esa habitación,sintiendo a su pareja sobre ella, moviendose con profundos y sensuales movimientos en el interior de ella.

Él azulado seguía moviéndose dentro de ella, abrazándola con nesecidad y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, había perdido toda la cordura que llevaba,apretaba las manos de su pareja con fuerza contrs la cama, entre embestidas este soltaba uno que otro gruñido de placer,gotas de sudor corrian por su piel,mientras que ese se seguia con su trabajo de transmitir amor a su amada reina,

—¡P-poppy!—Gimió fuertemente en su oído, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas.

—Aah~, R-ramon, aah~, oh Dios, oh-oh~. –ella empezo a mover su cadera al ritmo de esos movimientos, empezó a decorar el rostro del contrario con muchos besos.–m-mas rápido…

Abrió uno de sus ojos al escuchar esa interesante petición de su pareja, empezó a bajar la velocidad por unos segundos. 

—¿E-está segura?—Logro decir entre jadeos y gemidos, sintiendo y disfrutando sus besos y toda aquella acción.

—¡S-si!...¡Mng!.–Ella exclamó entrecortada.–n-no me tortures asi, hazlo!

Cerró sus ojos con más fuerza al comenzar a mover mas rápido sus caderas nuevamente. Entraba y salía de ella de forma rápida y profunda, no quería parar, pues le encantaba oir la voz melodiosa de su pareja gemir.—¡M-mhg!—Jadeó fuertemente.

—R-ramon...–ese cambio de lento a mas rápido, le causó una sensación tan increíble que el nombre de su pareja salió como un gemido que exito mas al troll azulado, ella no dejaba de suspirar y respirar muy agitada,sintiendo como la penetraban de una manera tan deliciosa y placentera.–¡R-ramon ya no aguanto!

Él también sentía algo raro en su cuerpo, su pecho subía y bajaba, su corazón latía a mil y su respiración era agitada,empezona sentir comi algo debajo suyo empezaba a palpitar,sabiendo que pronto iba llegar a su climax. 

—¡S-sueltalo!—Gritó completamente perdido. Se acercó al hombro de la rosada y lo mordió con algo de fuerza, ahogando un gemido bastante fuerte y audible al sentir que él también comenzaba a liberar su esencia dentro de ella.

Poppy solto un ultimo gemido, mientras sentía ese caliente y pegajoso liquido correr entre sus piernas hasta su interior, manchando también hacia afuera de ella, estaba tan fatigada... Pero no del todo satisfecha.

Espera, ¿cómo es que no estaba satisfecha después de haber hecho el amor de esa manera?... Ques desde hace tiempo que por la mente de la troll rosada, había una cosa en mente. 

El azulado respiró completamente agitado y agotado. Se acercó para besar los labios de su pareja suavemente. Luego de unos cuantos segundos, cuando se detuvo, salió de forma lenta de ella. Acostándose a su lado de boca arriba y cerrando sus ojos, intentando calmar su respiración. 

—E-eso fue más que increíble.—Soltó un suspiro. 

—s-si...fue maravilloso...–Ella respondió suavemente mientras besaba la mejilla de su pareja.–G-gracias por esta noche tan linda...

Luego de haberse visto mutuamente con amor, sus ojos cambiaron de dirección hacia el techo, se mostró distraída , pensando bien lo que iba a hacer, estaba preocupada de que esta no reacciónara bien y mucho menos quería hacerlo sentirse forzado a hacer algo que no quería hacer. 

Le gustaba la idea, pero temía que a este no le gustara. 

Ramon sonrió suavemente al sentir el beso y la miró de reojo, cuando la vio cometer esta acción, quedo alzando una ceja con curiosidad.

—¿E-en qué piensas, amor?—Susurró y se acostó de lado mirándola mientras le daba caricias a su brazo. 

—bueno...–ella jugo con sus despeinados mechones rosados con torpeza, sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, estaba algo insegura y hasta su novio le notaba algo dispersa.–No se...Tal vez podria ser otro dia.–ella se vio algo nerviosa e indecisa, abrazando una almohada.–t-tal vez estas muy casando y pues no quiero forzarte a hacer nada…

El tro azulado arqueo la ceja confundido e intrigado por las palabras de su pareja,gateo para estar mas cerca suyo, recostadose a su lado

—¿Cansado? Por favor, soy el troll con más energía en la Villa.—Bromeó entre risas mostrandole.—¿Qué ocurre Popsqueak?.–le acaricio su mejilla dandole confianza.–dimelo sin miedo. 

Al sentir esa caricia, Poppy sonrio tiernamente, dándole un beso a la mano posada sobre su mejilla,se sintió más preparada para hacer su petición. 

—b-bueno...–ella lo miró algo apenada y sonrojada, luego de unos segundos de lucha, suspiro fuertemente.–mi amor...me… me gustaría hacer algo nuevo.–solto finalmente y tomo su mano con suavidad.

–Oh...–Ramón estaba entendiendo lo que quería decirle.–...querida,lo que quieras.–se acomodo entre las piernas de ella.–dime que deseas que haga… 

—N-no… no es eso exactamente…–la reina del hecho una carcajada nerviosa.

—¿entonces que cosa es?.– se cuestionó el sobreviviente. 

–Ramón.–lo tomo de sus manos con ternura, se mordió su labio inferior con picardia y preparo sus palabras.–...m-me gusta recibir tu amor… adoro como me haces sentir amada, de verdad, adoro como me amas, como me besas y me haces el amor… y... Y pues…–sus orejas se bajaron algo avergonzadas.–deseria esta vez amarte a ti…

Su amado miro sus manos juntas y volvió a verla, aún no captaba de todo lo que quería hacer.

—¿Cómo?—Confundido, Ramón la miró.

—lo que pasa es que...me…–se sonrojo levemente mientras su corazón latia a mil por los nervios.–Me gustaría…dar... Ya sabes...tomar tu lugar…

Al escuchar sus ojos como platos y la miro, sus eso ultimo dicho por su novia,sus mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte color, estaba empezando a entender lo que la rosada proponia y la idea...le daba miedo. 

—¿M-mi lugar?. —pregunto ahora un poco asustado.–q-que quieres decir? 

—si...E-espera...–y apartándose un poco, fue directamente a su mesa de noche, abriendo la gabeta y buscando entre sus cosas.

Ramón simplemente se quedo ahi quieto, sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil, esperado a ver que lo que ofrecía ella.

Y entre sus cosas de su mesa de noche, Poppy al fin encontró lo que quería y se dio la vuelta para volver a verlo…mostrandole a Ramón aquel cinturón rojo y junto a ella una pequeña botella de lubricante. 

—n-no lo se...q-quiero intentarlo,tal vez te guste…¡p-pero si no quieres esta bien!.–ella dijo casi de inmediato, sonando muy comprensiva.–...No te voy a obligar…

Miró aquel cinturón bastante impactado y algo asustado,el troll ex gris ahora estaba estupefacto, con los ojos bien abiertos y su rostro pintado de rojo por la pena, imaginadose lo que pasaría si lo usarán, capto lo que la rosada pedía y no sabia que decirle. 

—Y-yo. . E-eh. . .—Ramón no sabía que decir, tenía algo de miedo, eso no lo podía negar, nunca pensó en recibir amor de esa manera y mucho menos por...ahí, pero tampoco quería desilusionar a la rosada.—¿E-estas segura que eso es seguro?

—claro que es seguro, descuida.–la rosada aseguro.–t-te lo repito, n-no te voy a obligar, s-si no quieres esta bien.–estaba bastante sonrojada y apenada.–L-lo menos que quiero es hacerte sentir mal o incomodo. 

El verla de esa forma, igual que el, nerviosa, le sacó una leve sonrisa. Aún no estaba seguro del todo, pero no perdía nada intentándolo, aparte, tal vez si le gustaría, confiaba en Poppy, ella jamás lo lastimaria. Se sentó frente a ella y acarició una de sus mejillas. 

—B-bien, intentemoslo.—Susurró el mayor suavemente. 

Poppy se sonrojo, mostrandose timida. 

—n-no… Ramón, no tienes que hacerlo para complacerme.–Poppy respondio nuevamente muy apenada.–s-si no te sientes cómodo no lo haré…lo menos que quiero es que te sientas obligado a hacer algo asi, entendere si no quieres… 

El troll azulado miró con dulzura, sus mejillas aún ardían,lentamente sus manos la tomaron de sus mejillas y beso su frente de forma suave. 

—De verdad,tranquila, está bien… hagámoslo antes de que me arrepienta.—Susurró entre risas, mirando sus ojos. 

Ella suspiró tratando de calmarse y luego lo beso en su mejilla y la acaricio.–esta bien...

Dejo ir una sonrisa y lo dejo caer sobre la cama poniéndose sobre él, lentamente, sus labios se acercaron a los suyos, formando un muy apasionado beso, mientras que sus manos posaban sobre su pecho, Ramón correspondió al beso como pudo, acariciando el trasero de su pareja, apretandolo con fuerza, escuchando los gruñidos de placer de su pareja, entre aquella guerra de lenguas, la mano de la reina paseo por su pecho y pelvis, hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la cual empezó a masajear,el ex gris cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y gemía suavemente al sentir las caricias en su entrepierna. 

—A-ah. . .—Intentaba seguir con el beso aunque cada vez se le hacía más difícil.–P-Poppy… OhOh Dios.

—asi esta bien?.–pregunto ella mientras seguia masajeando la dura masculinidad del troll. 

—mn~... M-mas rapido…–pidió entre gemidos, apretando las sabanas. 

Los besos de ella siguieron de sus labios hasta su cuello y luego hasta su pechos, sin dejar las caricias en la zona intima del contrario, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos. 

—¿te gusta asi mi vida?. 

—A-ah. . .¡A-ah!—Gimió más alto, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.—¡S-si! S-si. . .—Gritó con sus mejillas sonrojadas, mordiendo su labio inferior.

—así es... Sigue asi mi vida,quiero escucharte.–y sus besos siguieron hasta llegar a su pelvis, pasando levemente su lengua sobre su piel azulada, causándo gemidos por parte de su pareja, quien levantaba la cabeza hacia arriba mientras soltaba leves gemidos, no queriendo mostrar su sonrojo.

Ella siguió con sus besos hasta llegar mas abajo, quedando entre sus piernas,los ojos de ella quedaron en contacto con su miembro despierto,ella se sonrojo y mordió su labio inferior por unos segundos, teniendo una deliciosa idea.–¿mi amor, podrías taparte los ojos?. Quiero hacer esto mas divertido.

—¿U-uh?—Logro ver que había una venda de tela en la mesa de noche. Se estiró y obedeció, tapándose los ojos y atandola alrededor de su vista.—¿Q-que vas a hacer?—Suspiró algo nervioso.

Ella no respondió, simplemente dejó ir una risita, poniéndolo mas nervioso que antes y se acostó entre sus piernas,sus curiosos dedos empezaron a acariciar su miembro de arriba hasta abajo, suavemente moviendolo, luego de eso sus rosados labios empezaron a darle pequeños besos, masajeando aun. 

Los ojos de Ramón se cerraron con fuerza y mordió su labio inferior,Gimió más alto al sentir eso y apretó las sábanas con fuerza,movia sus caderas desesperado, buscado mas de su tacto, movia la cadera, rogando por mas. 

Al ver esta reacción, la troll se éxito mas y decidío empezar a dejar sexys lamidas sobre la intimidad de su pareja.

—¡Poppy!.–Sintió las lamidas y no soportó más sus gemidos. Comenzó a soltarlos fuertemente con sus ojos aún cerrados. —¡A-ah! ¡P-poppy~!—Movió un poco sus piernas.

Al tenerlo ya en ese estado, ella se preparo para lo siguiente,rápidamente se levantó nuevamente tomó aquel lubricante y lo pasó por sus dedos indice y en del medio con cuidado, asegurandose de que estuvieran lo suficientemente suaves, Ramón solamente se quedo ahi mirandola, sintiendo la adrelanina y aun un poco de miedo.

—¿M-me va a doler?.–preguntó Ramón un poco asustado. 

—si, posiblemente un poco, pero tendre cuidado, lo prometo. 

—si…–respiro profundo y le sonrio.–confio en ti. 

—¿listo mi amor?. –ella preguntó dulcemente.–si no te gusta dimelo y me detengo… No Quisiera hacerte daño… 

Lentamente sintio como ella abrió bien sus piernas, quedando en el centro. 

Ramón abrio sus ojos, aunque no podía ver nada por la venda.

—L-listo. . .—Susurró, embobado.

Antes de todo ella le quitó aquella cosa de su rostro para que ya pudiera ver y le dio un suave beso en sus labios para calmarlo. 

—Todo estara bien… 

—si… Creo en ti… 

—esta bien.–suspiro Poppy algo nerviosa.–ahi voy...

Y soltando un fuerte respiro, uno de los dedos de la rosada fue entrando lentamente dentro de él, en su canal intimo y trasero, sin apresurar nada, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo,sus suaves dedos entraron mas y mas y Poppy se dio cuenta que aquella piel era muy suave y caliente para su tacto. 

Al sentir su dedo ingresar en aquella zona e iba mas profundo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y quiso reprimir algun sonido o gruñido de placer, apreto sus manos y sus pies. 

Sentía algo de incomodidad y algo de dolor que pronto se iba tornando en placer y pequeñas lagrimas se acoplaban en sus ojos. Tomó con fuerza las sábanas y movió un poco más sus piernas.

—¡P-poppy! ¡O-oh Dios!—Gritó Ramón soltando varios gemidos audibles, ahora sus mejillas de un carmesi indescriptible. 

—shhh, shhh.–la rosada susurro con suavidad, a los segundos empezo a moverlo suavemente.–asi?

—M-mhg, A-ah. . .—el troll azulado Arqueo un poco su espalda al sentir el movimiento dentro de él.—S-si, m-maldicion, ¡sí!—Volvió a cerrar sus ojos y a gemir con fuerza. 

—t-te gusta?.–Poppy preguntó algo nerviosa.

Él gimió más fuerte, queriendo responder. —S-solo n-no te d-detengas.—Susurró como pudo, ahora con su miembro bien despierto. 

—e-esta bien.–ella dijo aliviada de saber que este estaba disfrutandolo, luego de eso llego su otro dedo a esa zona ya estimulada, acostumbrandolo y simulando embestidas. 

Ramon se retorció un poco al sentir otro dedo entrar en él, no pensaba que esto le gustaría tanto. 

—¡P-poppy! ¡D-diablos!—Siguió agarrado a las sábanas y jadeando del placer con fuerza.

—Eso es... Tranquilo, yo me encargo,.. Me alegra saber que lo disfrutas...

Abrió muy poco sus ojos, mirándola de forma embobada. 

—P-poppy. . .~—Gimió, intentando calmar su respiración. Sus mejillas ardían más que antes.

Rápidamente saco sus dedos, mirando la cara de satisfacción de su pareja, se inclino hacia él para besar su rostro con ternura.

—muy bien mi amor…¿Estas listo para usar el cinturon?,ya lo lubrique lo suficiente.–ella preguntó dulcemente.

Aún estaba asustado por el tamaño de ese cinturon, sumandole que jamas habia intentado algo asi y se sentia algo nervioso. Sin embargo, de la misma forma boba asintió lentamente, calmando su respiración.

—Muy bien...–nuevamente la rosada con dulzura beso su mejilla y ayudo al sobreviviente a ponerse en cuatro, sobre la cama y las almohadas, quedando en posición. 

La reina del Pop rápidamente se amarro ese cinturón alrededor de su curva y perfecta cadera, moviendola tal cual bailarina y dejando ir una sonrisa. –descuida, si quieres que pare lo hare, tendré cuidado, tu sabes que jamas podría herirte...–y le dio una pequeña bofetada a su firme trasero azul. 

Ramón se acomodó bien y la miro de reojo con una sonrisa . Al sentir la mano golpear suavemente en su zona trasera, soltó un leve jadeo sorpresivo.

—¡Oye!—Exclamó y soltó una leve risilla.—No pensé que sería tan ruda, su majestad. —Intentó poner cómodo el ambiente.

—solamente te preparo.–sonrio picada y mordiendo su labio inferior, luego de eso, ella dio un profundo respiro y se puso detras de el, acariciando sus piernas.–muy bien, ¿listo?... S-si te lastimo dime y me detengo, lo menos que deseo es hacerte daño…

—s-si...listo...s-se gentil por favor…–pidio timido.

—l-lo prometo.–ella le aseguró. 

Y lentamente Poppy se acomodo ahi detras, sujetandolo de su cadera con cuidado, abriendo un poco sus piernas,suspiro preparandose y con cuidado empezo a entrar con ese juguete amarrado a su cadera en él. 

Ramón mordio su labio inferior al sentirla entrar lentamente. Cerro sus ojos con fuerza y soltó un largo y sonoro gemido, agarrando las sábanas fuertemente. 

—A-ahhh. . .~ M-mhg~ ¡A-amor!—Jadeó entrecortado. 

—ay…¿T-te estoy lastimando?.–ella preguntó asustada y deteniéndose por un momento.—p-perdoname n-no quise…

Él negó rápidamente, con sus ojos aún cerrados. —N-no, no, s-sigue, p-por favor.–pidio tímidamente. 

—o-ok...–sonrio tiernamente.

Pasaron los segundos, ahi ella acostumbrándolo a sentirlo dentro, hasta que esta empezo a moverse lentamente dentro de él, dando suaves y lentas embestidas,sosteniendolo de su firme trasero. 

El azulado tomo un poco de las sábanas de las cuales se estaba agarrado y las mordió, ahogando varios gemidos de placer en ellos y ocultando su rostro, se escuchaba tan inocente y tierno, era tan nuevo en esta forma de hacer el amor. Se avergonzaba tanto de aquella situación, pero no podía negar que comenzaba a gustarle...de hecho, se empezaba a sentir muy bien. 

El dolor e incomodidad cesó, él solo mordía y rasguñaba las sábanas entre gemidos, ahora solamente sintiendo como Poppy le daba Amor y le transmitía placer, le gustaba demasiado. 

—¿t-te gusta?...–Poppy siguió con sus movimientos, tomandolo fuertemente de su cadera y aumentando un poco la velocidad.–¿asi te gusta?

—¡A-ahg! ¡A-ah~! ¡P-poppy!—Gimió su nombre al sentir que sus acciones subían de velocidad.— ¡S-sí! ¡S-sí, m-me gusta!—Siguio mordiendo las sábanas.

—si, si, asi es, gime mi nombre, gime para tu princesa.-ella susurro dulcemente mientras se inclinaba para acercarse y susurrar al oído de su pareja,mordiendo la punta de esta mientras lo abrazaba por detras sin dejar de moverse. 

El azulado abrió sus ojos y la vio de reojo, su corazón se aceleró con más fuerza al sentirla susurrar tan cerca de el. De alguna forma le gustaba que fuera la dominante en aquella acción. 

—¡Uh-uh!.–Ramon asintió rápidamente, su rostro ahora muy enrojecido, comenzando a empujar hacia atrás contra la cadera de Poppy al ritmo de esas embestidas, disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba ese juguete embistiendolo en su interior. Fuertes oleadas de placer corrieron por su cuerpo y arqueo la espalda, dejándolo sin aliento y eufórico.

Gimió y gritó con fuerza el nombre de la rosada. —¡M-maldicion, P-poppy!—Su respiración era agitada y su vista se mostraba embobada.

Poppy sonrio ante esta reaccion, abrazandolo por su cadera rellenita y dándole suaves besos de su espalda hasta su hombro, sin dejar esos sexy movimientos que daba con aquel cinturón de juguete, ahora moviendose mas rápido.–como tu desees mi vida...–

Notó que su miembro volvía a despertar por las acciones de su pareja. Aquellos besos, aquellos moviemientos y aquellos susurros lo volvían más que loco. 

—¡M-mhg! ¡A-ahh~! ¡N-No p-pares!...¡No te detengas !.—Gritó, con su respiración agitandose cada vez más y más.

—Asi es Ramón... Asi es...-Poppy le dijo suavemente mientras llevaba su mano a la entrepierna de su pareja, masajeandola con cuidado.–eso es~

Volvió a tomar con fuerza las sábanas, sintiendo sus acciones, haciendo que gimiera más fuerte y seguido. 

—¡P-poppy! ¡D-dios! ¡¡P-poppy~!!—Cerró sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban cada vez más y más, sus piernas empezaban a temblar, el placer que sentía era demasiado para él. 

—t-te gusta, verdad?.–ella preguntó algo agitada, dándole besos en su espalda,verlo asi de perdido la calentaba más . 

—¡M-mas rápido! , p-por favor, más ~—Ramón se retorció entre gemidos y jadeos por las acciones de la rosada, nunca se había sentido tan perdido y exitado.–n-no pares, ahh~

—s-si por supuesto.–ella empezo a moverse con más fuerza y rapidez a petición de él, sin dejar claro, de masajear su dura entrepierna,lo sostuvo de su cadera, dándole mas profundidad a sus movimientos, disfrutando de ver como su pareja gemia y disfrutaba de esto.

El sentir esto lo volvía más que loco y eufórico, al principio tenía mucho miedo de que lo fueran a lastimar o que fuese algo muy duro para él, pero ahora mismo solamente deseaba que no saliera el sol, le encantaba esto, Poppy jamas lo habia hecho sentir tan amado y tanto placer. Volvió a gritar y a gemir con fuerza, sabía que no iba a durar mucho más con ella provocándole tanto placer a la vez. Sus ojos seguían cerrados con fuerza mientras arqueaba su cuello hacia atrás y apretaba sus dientes. 

—¡D-diablos~!.—No evitó maldecir en voz alta completamente perdido y enamorado.

—N-no lo contegas mi vida... Dejalo ir...–Poppy le susurro nuevamente com amor,viendo que este estaba aguantando su clímax.–dejalo ir, quiero sentirte… Tu Reina lo ordena.

—¡P-poppy, y-ya no a-aguanto!.—Gritó y gimió con fuerza antes de que él dejara de aguantar y comenzara a liberar aquel líquido producido por el placer. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se pusieron blancos del placer, no dejaba de apretar las sábanas cada vez con más fuerza mientras sentía el sudor que corría en su cuerpo, la respiración que no se calmaba y sus mejillas que seguían ardiento.

La chica rápidamente sintió como su mano se manchaba de aquel viscoso liquido y al mismo tiempo manchando las sabanas, vio a su pareja caer a la destendida cama, su trasero aun aferrado a aquel juguete enterrado dentro de él, como si no quisiera que saliera, Poppy lentamente salio de él, aun quedo sobre este, abrazandolo y ocultando su rostro entre su hombro y cuello.

Él respiro cansado y la miro de reojo, de la misma forma. 

—T-te amo. . .—Ramón Susurró suavemente, literalmente lo había dejado sin aliento.

—l-lo…¿Lo hice bien?. ¿N-no fui muy brusca?,¿te lastime?.–pregunto algo preocupada mientras se acurrucaba a su lado, dandole besos

El la tomo de las mejillas suavemente y depositó un beso en su frente. 

—E-estuviste perfecta.—Aun sus mejillas no se calmaban del todo, pero su respiración se notaba más tranquila.

—ay Ramita...–ella le dio un beso sobre su mejilla.–te amo, te amo mucho... Gracias por dejarme amarte esta noche,me alegra saber que te gustó

El contrario al sentir el beso en su mejilla y acarició suavemente su cabellera. 

—Me encantó. . .¡E-es decir!—Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas.—¡Q-que me gustó, claro!—Dijo nervioso.

Su ternura e inocencia ante esa situación, la hizo reirse y volvio a acariciar su mejilla, rápidamente se acomodo entre la cama, dejandolo esta vez sobre el pecho de ella, acariciando su espalda y cabello y dandole suaves besos en su mejilla.

—te dolio mucho?...n-no quise lastimarte en ningun momento. 

—Descuida, no me dolió tanto...–Susurró.—Aunque no pueda caminar por un día.—Bromeó y sonrió por las caricias, cerrando sus ojos suavemente.

—duerme mi vida,te lo mereces, gracias por esta noche tan maravillosa.–siguoo acariciando su cabellera

Suspiró suavemente y se acomodó, abrazandola por la cintura y deposito varios besos en su hombro, ocultando su rostro ahí. 

—Gracias a ti, por hacerme sentir amado.—Susurró con suavidad.

Y asi ella se quedo dormida, disfrutando esa noche tan unica que habia tenido con su pareja.

F I N

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado este One-shot que e escrito con la cooperación de mi amiga candelalapendeja- ❤️❤️ la neta que esto nos quedo increíble!
> 
> Digamos que yo y candel leimos un one-shot Broppy bastante raro y quedamos bien jodidas xD y quisimos hacer lo mismo pero para ustedes.
> 
> Asi que si, espero os guste❤️


End file.
